Champion v2
by Catiel Winree
Summary: It's a different take on Champion as my muse for the first one seems to have died T.T Poor Muse...
1. Prologue

I do not own KKM. I do own this version of that universe though, the KKM characters just happen to be making guest appearances ;)

NO FLAMING WILL BE PERMITTED! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE FACT THAT I HAVE AN IMAGINATION THEN I WILL FLIP *&^% RIGHT BACK AT YOU -_-

**I guess I've also got to mention that my characters are PURPOSEFUL MARY SUES! I DON'T GIVE A (*^# OKAY? I have fun writing them, I mainly just have the storyline edited with my character in it. Whoopty *$&*# Do. GET OVER IT!**

* * *

_Fear. Pure, unadulterated fear. The kind of fear that you get not from knowing what is chasing after you, but when you have no clue what is behind or ahead of you. Fear that came from the mere presence of something you recognized but couldn't remember where you knew it from. Running through the black tunnel of her nightmares she was pursued by this unknown being._

_"It's time"_

_ A voice out of the darkness came, male, tinged with sadness and anger._

_"You must awaken now! Go! Once again protect your kingdom and her king! They need you!"_

_"Who are you?!" She cried, still running._

_"Please, help him protect them! Awaken and go, my Lady Champion!"_

* * *

She sat bolt upright in her bed with a yelp. Sweat covered her brow and her breath came in short gasps as she tried to bring her senses under her control again. She'd had similar dreams, nightmares you could call them almost, before but never one in which a voice spoke to her. There was movement in the bed beside her and a giant black husky lifted his head to whimper and lick her face before pawing at her thigh. She stroked the large animal's head reassuringly.

"It's alright Lawrence I'm alright. It was just a dream." No it wasn't she thought to herself, but the dog accepted her answer and lay his head back down on her thigh.

Reaching over to her bedside table, she pulled her phone from its charger she flipped it open and quickly punched in a number. She sat quietly as it rang for a few seconds before being answered.

"Uncle? It's me. It's begun."

* * *

Yes, it has begun :3 I am back 3 And I am writing. It's awesome. I haven't had this feeling in such a long time 3 I only hope that this version of my formerly published Champion entertains my readers just as much. I don't believe I'll be finishing that one as the muse that originally showed herself to me for that one seems to have disappeared permanently... which makes me very sad as unfinished stories that have been forgotten about or abandoned hurt me almost physically T.T Anywho I'll have the next part up shortly I hopes :3 Ta! 3


	2. Adventure Begins

I do not own KKM. I do own this version of that universe though, the KKM characters just happen to be making guest appearances ;)

NO FLAMING WILL BE PERMITTED! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE FACT THAT I HAVE AN IMAGINATION THEN I WILL FLIP *&^% RIGHT BACK AT YOU -_-

**I guess I've also got to mention that my characters are PURPOSEFUL MARY SUES! I DON'T GIVE A (*^# OKAY? I have fun writing them, I mainly just have the storyline edited with my character in it. Whoopty *$&*# Do. GET OVER IT!**

* * *

To say it had been a bad day would be the bare minimum in the description of Ishikawa Miyuki's current mood. Firstly she'd missed her morning run on account of having overslept, and secondly she'd somehow managed to muck up the most simple of tasks in her daily routine at work. Saying that she was unhappy with herself at the moment would be putting it lightly. She'd quickly made her way to the stables she frequented after work, hoping that a ride through the woods on her horse, Inamaru, would put her in better spirits.

As it turned out, just seeing her horse waiting patiently in his stall was enough to make her smile and forget, if only slightly, about her horrible day. She opened the gate and went about brushing the giant stallion down before saddling him. Inamaru was a giant of a horse, no one was quite sure what breed he was but he definitely looked the part of a Clydesdale. He was extremely tall for one as well, where normally the average height for Clydesdales was 16 to 18 hands high Inamaru was just over 221. His coat and mane were the darkest shade of black, matching his owner's hair. Furthermore, on Inamaru's forehead, where one might find just a normal splash of white or some other color, was the distinct shape of a white lightning bolt earning him the first half of his name; Ina being from the Japanese word for (a flash of) lightning, Inazuma.

Miyuki quickly saddled Inamaru after brushing him down and led him outside the stables. She waved to a stable hand before using one of the stepstools to mount Inamaru before taking off towards the forest at the far side of the corral. Once they'd made it into the forest a ways Miyuki slowed Inamaru to a walk, letting the large animal make his own way along the paths worn into the forest floor rather than guiding him to any specific place she may have wanted to go. This had proven more effective in calming her stormy moods in the past than having to also make the decision of which direction she wanted to go. Not that Inamaru seemed to mind, the two of them had been together since Inamaru was a young colt so they'd grown to understand each other well over the years.

After an hour of walking along, staring absentmindedly into the trees, Inamaru halted on the bank of a small stream that ran through the forest. Miyuki dismounted, patting him on the neck before reaching into her saddlebags to pull out a water bottle. Filling it from the stream she drained it just as quickly. She then lay down on the grass in a spot that was filled with sunlight, smiling with her eyes closed at the warmth and calm it brought her.

"I think I'm going to take a nap. Don't wander to far Inamaru." She voiced her thoughts. She was answered with a snort from her horse. Miyuki smiled as she felt herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

She awoke to a scream in the distance. Sitting bolt upright she looked around, she felt like a few hours had passed but it was still bright outside when the sun should've been going down by now. She looked around; Inamaru was nowhere to be seen. _Damn it_ she thought to herself _Where'd he go? He doesn't usually wander off if I tell him not to!_ She got up and started running in the direction the scream came from, coming to the edge of the forest much faster than she thought she should've. Blinking the sun from her eyes she realized she wasn't where she thought she was originally.

She was on the outskirts of a small village that looked like it'd been plucked straight from the Alps, _that_ was her first sign she wasn't on the lands that belonged to the stables anymore, she didn't even believe she was still in Japan. She looked over to the path that was leading to the village to find the villagers throwing stones at what appeared to be a person dressed all in black. She started towards the distant figures. She wasn't the only one to do so.

Another figure, this one on horseback, appeared. He seemed to be speaking to the villagers about something, Miyuki couldn't hear although she upped her pace when the giant man grabbed the black garbed one's head, making the boy scream (and she was sure it was a boy because of the scream). After getting closer she realized she recognized the kid. It was Shibuya Yuuri; the youngest son of one of the closest friends Miyuki had, Shibuya Miko. She'd practically helped raise both him and his older brother, Shouri. Recognizing him as a dear friend made Miyuki flat out run towards him, calling out his name.

"Yuuri-kun!"

"Yuuri!" Her voice overlapped with another, male, voice that came from the other direction. More men on horseback appeared on the horizon. Miyuki made it to Yuuri as the blonde giant let go of him and the kid fell back into her arms. She pulled him to his feet and behind her, placing herself between the blonde man and her young charge. The man snorted before remounting his horse and drawing his sword.

"Until next time then, kid." He yelled as he charged towards the leading horse of the oncoming men. Their swords clashed together and over the ringing of the steel Miyuki heard some of the terse words exchanged; Enough, at least, to garner the names of the blond man who'd hurt Yuuri (Adalbert) and the brown haired man who'd saved them (Conrart). As the two exchanged blows she turned her attention to the double-black high school student who stood behind her, a slightly dazed look on his face.

"Yuuri-kun? Are you alright?" she asked him, placing her hands on his shoulders. He blinked as he looked back at her, his black irises meeting her own.

"Yuki-chan? What are you do-? Where did you come from? Did you get flushed down a toilet too?" Confusion was apparent in the teen's eyes as questions gushed from his lips like a waterfall. Miyuki laughed.

"No, I'm not sure. I'm just… here." She shrugged. Yuuri gestured over her shoulder to the two men on horseback.

"What's going on? Where are we? Who are they?" Miyuki placed a finger to Yuuri's lips, shushing him.

"I'm sure they can answer that question themselves if you ask them." Yuuri gave her a dubious look, "Alright, fine. That means I don't know, okay?" She grinned at him. Yuuri looked like he wanted to say something else but was interrupted by a shout from the giant known as Adalbert.

"I'll be back to save you later kid!" He turned his horse around and without another word galloped off into the distance. The confusion on Yuuri's face went up a level as he looked to Miyuki.

"But… Wasn't I just saved?" he asked as Miyuki just laughed.

"Don't chase after him men!" Conrart shouted from horseback as he trotted his mare over to the two. He looked at Miyuki with a slightly confused look on his face before covering it up with a smile as he turned his attention to Yuuri. Miyuki pretended not to notice, although she never took her arm from its position around Yuuri's shoulders. The man reached down from his position in the saddle towards Yuuri.

"Come Yuuri; let us get you to a safer place than here." Yuuri nodded as he took the hand proffered to him after a reassuring nudge from Miyuki who helped him into the saddle behind Conrart.

* * *

A thirty minute ride brought them to a small cottage on the outskirts of another village. Miyuki dismounts, having ridden double with one of the other soldiers who had accompanied Conrart, carefully watching Yuuri do the same. As soon as his feet hit the ground the door of the cottage bursts open, revealing a beautiful man with waist length lavender hair and startlingly clear purple eyes. The man stops in front of Yuuri and drops down to one knee.

"Oh! Your Majesty! I'm relieved to see you arrived to us safely! I, Gunter von Christ, have been waiting patiently for the day I would finally get to greet you!" Yuuri steps back, startled at the force behind the words of the man, and winces slightly. This causes the man's, Gunter's, expression to change to one of concern, "Your Majesty? Are you injured?" Yuuri shook his head.

"Adalbert got to him before I did Gunter." Conrart's voice was quiet. Gunter's eyes widened into saucers.

"Adalbert?!" he cried, "Your Majesty, did he do anything to hurt you?" Again, Yuuri shook his head no.

"All he did was treat my head like it was a stress ball…" He replied, scratching the back of his head.

"So that's why you can understand the language of our people." Gunter said thoughtfully, crossing his arms and looking slightly annoyed, "While I must admit I am grateful to Adalbert for awakening His Majesty's memories of our language I am not happy in the manner in which he decided to do so. It put His Majesty at risk!" Gunter pouted.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Yuuri stopped Gunter's ranting, "Your language? But you are speaking perfect Japanese! Where are you from?" He asked, missing the confused look on Gunter's face.

"I am from here, Your Majesty." Yuuri nodded, smiling.

"Japan." He stated. Miyuki walked up Yuuri at this note, not revealing her knowledge of the language and instead answering in Japanese.

"Whatever it is you are thinking of Yuuri-kun, we are decidedly no longer in Japan." Yuuri looked at her, an even more confused look on his face. Miyuki pointedly ignored the shocked expression that now crossed Gunter's features; it seemed he hadn't yet noticed her presence.

"But…" he started before going quiet.

"Your Majesty, this is not Japan." Conrart spoke gently. Yuuri turned his attention to him.

"What do you mean…. Conrad." Conrad chuckled.

"If you are more comfortable with English pronunciations Conrad would be easier to say. My friends refer to me either way so please, take your pick. Now, how about we get you inside and into something dry?" he gestured to the door of the cottage, indicating they should go in. They started walking towards the door when Gunter finally found his voice again.

"Hold on just a second, who are you?" he asked, somewhat forcefully. Miyuki stared at the man blankly, as if she didn't understand what he had just asked her, although she was also glaring slightly this didn't seem to unnerve him at all.

"That's Yuki-chan, she half raised me. She's a close family friend." Yuuri explained.

"She's not going to understand you Gunter; didn't you realize she spoke in another language when she was talking to His Majesty a few moments ago?" Conrart explained as he and Miyuki followed Yuuri into the cottage. Gunter made a grumbling noise before following after them.

* * *

Once they were inside Yuuri was wrapped up in a warm blanket as his clothes hung drying by the fire. Gunter seemed to have forgotten all about Miyuki's presence as he started rambling about Yuuri's appearance.

"Your black clothes! Black hair and black eyes! Oh! You truly are His Majesty!" He squealed in girlish delight, causing Yuuri to push back as far as he could in the chair he was sitting in to get away from him.

"This is just my school uniform. I wear it every day. Besides, black hair and black eyes are common in Japan. Yuki-chan's eyes and hair are black too…" Yuuri explained, thoroughly embarrassed. Gunter paused in his ranting to get closer to Miyuki, staring into her eyes as he'd already noticed the color of her hair.

"By Shinou, Your Majesty, you are correct!" He then went off on a tangent on Miyuki's looks and her riding attire (which just so happened to be black as well) causing her great discomfort.

"You've got about five seconds to get away from me pretty-boy, before I knock your teeth in." She growled. Gunter carried on, though, unable to understand what it was she said.

"Ah! Such a beautiful language! Is this the Japanese you spoke of Your Majesty?" He asked, turning to a now pale Yuuri, the man remained oblivious, "What did she say?"

"Uh, yes, um, Gunter I'd step back from her if I were you. Yuki-chan doesn't like people getting to close to her." He pointedly ignored the question. Gunter looked slightly confused, but returned to his position kneeling in front of Yuuri.

"Only those born into royalty wear as much black as you and your companion your majesty!" Gunter raved. Yuuri's expression brightened slightly.

"Oh! So that's how this attraction works? How very interesting" He mused.

"Attraction?" Gunter looked confused.

"This is no attraction your majesty." Conrart had left his position leaning against the wall near the door to walk closer to Yuuri. The boy's back stiffened and his expression turned angry.

"Even if you say that I can't believe it Conrad!" His expression now stubborn, he lifts his chin slightly and crosses his arms, "This is either 1) A theme park attraction, 2) One of those hidden camera shows, or 3) a dream. A personally, I'm hoping its number 3!" Gunter looks distressed at this statement and attempts to placate the young man.

"Your Majesty, please calm down. Allow me to explain." Yuuri gives Gunter a contemplating look, his temper deflating as he nods for him to continue. ""Eighteen years ago your majesty's soul was supposed to have been born here, but because war the original king, Shinou, decided to send your spirit to a different world, thus your soul ended up in a world called Earth. It was there that you were born and raised." Gunter paused taking a deep breath, then continued, "But there has been an emergency, that has required summoning you here."

"Okay, I think I'm following. But I don't think you have the right person. I'm only average at best; there isn't anything special about me." Yuuri shakes his head at the thought of someone believing an average high schooler like him would be needed for something special, but Gunter interrupted his musing.

"On the contrary your majesty. I knew as soon as I laid eyes on you." Yuuri gave the man a confused look, "Your black hair and eyes, your black clothes, and your ability to understand our language." Gunter's eyes sparkled.

"Okay." Yuuri said, drawing out his 'o', "So I just have to complete a mission or something and then I can go home, right? What do I have to do? Save a princess? Slay a dragon?" Gunter squeaked in indignation.

"Slay a dragon?! Your Majesty, no! Dragons are an endangered species due to overhunting by humans and are now protected by our most noble Mazoku tribe!" Yuuri stared at Gunter, slightly bewildered.

"Then what is it I'm supposed to kill?" he asked. Gunter's eyes gleamed in the firelight as he answered.

"Humans."

"Humans?!" It was Yuuri's turn to look indignant, and slightly disgusted. Miyuki's expression turned grim as well, although she hid it from the rest of the group in the room. Gunter's tone was serious as he stood up straight.

"Yes, humans. It is your duty to wipe out all humans that oppose our most noble country of Shin Makoku. For that we need the power of the Maou." Gunter's smile is almost blinding.

"Wipeout humans? That's impossible." Yuuri muttered, "Wait, what did you call me?" His eyes shot up, black meeting purple.

"You are the shining star of our people." Gunter's arms spread wide, "The 27th Maou of Shin Makoku." He knelt with a flourish, hand across his chest. A multitude of emotions crossed Yuuri's face before he fell off the chair in a dead faint.

"Yuuri-kun!"

"Your Majesty!"

* * *

Phew, part one up and ready for ya 3 Kinda took all day what with distractions and such 3 enjoy!

1) Withers to ground in 4 inch increments, meaning to the arch in his back is 7.3 ft off the ground


End file.
